A Tale of Two Kings (Campaign)/Atlas
Territory List Archipelagos Natives: Independent Poleis *Krete (Kydonia) *Rhodos (Rhodos) - Chremonidean League Peleponnesos Natives: None (all territories already occupied) *Achaia (Korinthos) - Achaean League (capital; client state of Antigonids) *Elis (Elis) - Antigonids *Argolis (Argos) - Antigonids *Lakonike (Sparte) - Chremonidean League *Arcadia (Tegea) - Antigonids Archaea Hellas "Old Greece" as it is called is the cradle of Greek civilisation, is centred where the Peloponnesos meets the forbidding mountains of the mainland. Unlike the unwashed northerners of the Pindus who delude themselves into believing themselves the very descendents of gods, the people of this ancient land know that they can count on their descent from the ancient heroes and kings of yore. Natives: None (all territories already occupied) *Attike (Athenai) - Chremonidean League (capital) *Boiotia (Thebai) - Gauls *Aitolia (Thermon) - Antigonids *Euboia (Chalkis) - Antigonids (capital - possibly needs to stay that way to deal with changing ownership of Makedonia) Megalos Pindos This part of northern Greece comprises a region of four territories which come under the political sphere of Makedon, dominated by the formidable Pindos range. Despite being hated and feared by their southern cousins, the wealth of these lands and the formidable position occupied by its masters between Hellas and Thrake mean that all of Greece will have to nevertheless take them seriously, regardless of of their feelings whatsoever — in the games of princes there is no sentimentality even for ancestral pedigree. Natives: None (all territories already occupied) *Thessalia (Demetrias) - Gauls *Epeiros (Ambrakia) - Epirotes (capital) *Makedonia (Pella) - Gauls *Chalkidike (Thessalonike) - Gauls Thraikia The most famous of the barbarian provinces, Thraikia had long been under the sway of the Macedonians although in recent years, the Brennian invasion of Greece severed all of its ties with the Greeks. The threat which the Gallic colonies here pose to Hellas, along with the land's rich resources and its access to the Euxine Sea to the east mean that Thraikia simply cannot be ignored. Natives: Thracians *Chersonesos Thraikia (Lysimacheia) - Gauls *Odrysai (Tylis) - Gauls (capital) *Bosporos (Byzantion) Illyria From Hellas, the mountains of the Pindus continue to stretch northwards until they meet the Bloody Mountains running along the eastern Adriatic coast, called so because they are thought to be where Zeus slew the monster Typhon in an epic battle. Illyricum is a hotbed of piracy because its rocky shoreline is colonised by warlike tribes who earn their keep by terrorising any who attempt to reach Europe by sailing through the Adriatic — although this has not stopped the braver or more foolish of the Greeks from settling here in coastal cities. Natives: Illyrians *Dardanoia (Naissos) - Gauls *Illyria Hellenike (Epidamnos) - Dardanians (capital) *Dalmatia (Dalminion) *Landa Skordiskoi (Singidunon) - Gauls Sikelia Located off the "toe" of the Italian peninsula Sikelia itself is an odd mix of Greek and Phoenician cultures, due to recent competition in trade and battle between the two cultures, represented by the Carthaginians or ("New Townies") of Kart-Hadast to the south, and the Greek apoikiai founded here almost simultaneously over the past few centuries. The location of Sikelia in the Mediterranean is one which is highly strategic, for it guards the approaches to Italia and Melita ... and beyond Melita, Kart-Hadast. Natives: Independent Poleis *Sikelia (Messene) *Trinakrie (Syrakosai) - Syracusans (capital) *Elimya (Lilibeo) - Carthaginians Tyrrhenikos Pontos Far to the south in Africa is the city of Karth-Hadast, otherwise known as Carthage to foreigners. Once a dependant of the Phoenician hegemons in distant Phoenicia on the other side of the Mediterranean, Kart-Hadast however has risen to become the queen of a trading empire that runs from the farthest corners of the world all the way to the greatest cities and kingdoms of all men and now dominates the Tyrrhenikos Pontos between Africa and Italy. Natives: None (all territories already occupied) *Zeugei (Kart-Hadast) - Carthaginians (capital) *Korsim (Aleria) - Carthaginians *Shardim (Nora) - Carthaginians Note: The current continent name doesn't accurately reflect Corsica and Sardinia, so either we need a new name, or I might add the two islands to Italy and make Zeugei its own continent. Megale Hellas Covering Greek Italy (or rather, the home of Italian-born Greeks), Megale Hellas (or Magna Graecia as the Romans call it) may well be the one and only reason why Greek culture and influence has survived some of the most brutal and destructive conflicts and calamities of ages, but its existence as part of the Greek world is increasingly coming under threat from its Carthaginian rivals, as well as native tribes who believe that the Greeks have no place in Italy. Natives: Sabelli *Brettia (Rhegion) *Kalabria (Taras) - Epirotes *Campania (Capua) - Romans *Apulia (Arpi) - Romans Italia Consisting of the lands directly to the north of Megale Hellas that have not been Hellenicised yet, Italia was the homeland of the ancient Etrurian race who were concentrated to the very north and west of this land before being supplanted by an all-new city-state centred around a town named Roma. Natives: None (all territories already occupied) *Latium (Roma) - Romans (capital) *Umbria (Ancona) - Romans *Etruria (Arretium) - Romans